


Glory

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Let me in your oceanKeep your body openWatch it drip





	Glory

Nick walks over to Grim who's tied up with her limbs tied to each of the bed posts. 

"Hm, you look so good baby", Nick licks his lips and gently carasses her left breast which makes Grim gasp and her hips jump.

Nick smiles and takes the nub into his mouth and sucks on it until it's red and hard.

He looks at Grim and kisses her roughly on the mouth and forces his tongue in her mouth.

He pushes his tongue down until it can't go farther and reaches his hand down to play with her right breast.

Grim moans in his mouth and bucks her hips up to try and create some kind of friction on her aching clit.

Nick pulls back and crawls onto the bed and between her spread legs.

"You look so beautiful like this, you're already so wet for me baby", Nick groans and and let's his hands wonder up and down her body.

Nick stops at her thighs and squeezes them roughly, he kisses down her thigh and to her ankle then back up to the end of her thigh.

Nick teases her by places a single finger onto her pink clit and and keeps it there- not moving a single bit.

"Please daddy, please", Grim whines and tries to move his finger but he just pulls back and sits back up.

Nick takes pity on Grim and leans down and licks a bit of her clit in soft up and down motions.

Grim moans loudly at the contact feeling relieved at finally getting some pleasure on her neglected clit.

Nick gets eager and turns those small licks into fat strips, licking all around and on her pussy, licking up all the juices that flow out of her.

Grim is moaning and pulling at the restraints needing something to ground her from all the pleasure coursing through her body.

"F-fuck daddy, please", Grim moaned and Nick pushed his tongue into Grim's tight heat and lapped at the wet walls.

"F-fuck!", Nick is tongue fucked her as fast as his tongue can go and moving his tongue around her walls making sure to get all of her juices in his mouth.

"Daadyyyy", Grim whines and bucks her hips wildly, her pussy dragging across his face, Nick allows her to do that and he can feel her cum, her pussy convulsing on his tongue.

"FUCK!", Grim yells, her body trembling, Nick pulls back and immediately pushes into her sensitive hole, Nick groans at the warmth and starts fucking her hard and fast.

Nick fucks her so hard that her body bounces with the rhythm, her breasts jiggling.

Nick grabs her throat and presses down, Nick laughs as she struggles for air, she's squirming around which just makes things more pleasurable for Nick.

"I-I'm gonna cum", Nick whispers and shoots his load into her wet pussy, the cum starts leaking out but Nick plugs her up with a dildo, he wants to keep his cum inside of her.

"Good girl", Nick whispers and kisses her more gently this time, he laughs and bites her neck, Grim gasps and moans.

"Nick unties her and reaches his hand down to her clit, "Cum", Nick commands and Grim squeals as she cums all over his hand.

Nick licks his hand clean and lays down, "I love you", "I love you too".


End file.
